Magic really sucks!
by Zuppy116
Summary: Between school bullies and beating up bad guys, Wally couldn't have asked to be Klarions little powerpackage any less. Now he has to hide the little...issue from his team and mentor, while trying to survive at the sadistic clutches of the Witchboy if he wants to survive. Not mention these annoying quirks that come with his new abilities. No OC, Spitfire towards the end
1. Chapter 1

Magic really sucks! chp 1

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

'I really have the worst luck!'

Wally didn't mean to be late. Really he didn't! Just like he hadn't meant to fall asleep the moment he threw the alarm watch straight to the bedroom wall. Or like hadn't meant to wake up again fifty minutes later. Or how he hadn't meant to… well you get the picture. So yes, there were like a hundred things he hadn't meant to have done. Honestly, he blamed his life. Or the other half of it at least. The superhero-by-night part.

For the past two days Wally had spent all his nights patrolling with his uncle, hunting down some new supervillain clique who had apparently taken residence in their city. Finding them hadn't been the hard part. But when at least three of those guys have superstrenght, now THAT turns out to be a problem. He had taken some pretty bad blows straight to his stomach, and it was aching like hell.

So having to survive with three hour sleep, training exercises with Barry and schoolwork, a sparing tournament held by BC had almost made him cry out in frustration. More internal crying was caused by each matches he had lost, the one with Artemis ending with an extremely humiliating fall caused by his two left feet. Robin's laugh was still ringing in his ears, not to mention the Lady Archer's.

Wally felt his teeth turn in to ash at the amount of pressure he was putting them through. He hated to run with restrained speed. He was killing his psych as he tried to keep his desire to speed things up under control. His whole body was working it's frustration making his mind blur with unwanted adrenalin.

'Almost at school. Just a little more!'

With great effort he took control and forced himself to run in a slower pace. Finally making his way inside he dashed to his locker, threw some books in others out, sneaked behind the hall monitor's back and arrived in front his classroom. Wally was just about to knock when a taunting voice made his whole body freeze.

"Yo West!"

'Not now!'

The boy, or as Wally liked to call him 'Douchebag', had been on Wally's case since kindergarten. His name was Brady Miller, the football- star, the future prom-king and a ginger geek's worst nightmare. Despite being the school's biggest playboy, with both football and women, he was no genius. In fact, Wally was quite sure he lacked some very crucial brain cells, but the guy had it all covered with a rich dad and muscles. Dad covered the rough partying expenses while muscles covered the school work.

"What do you want Brady?" Wally spitted each word.

His tone only seemed to amuse the jerk more.

"What, the little loser not happy to see moi? " Brady was standing right in front of him."I'm hurt West. Truly, I am. After all these wonderful years of friendship." God, Wally wanted to punch those teeth to his throat so badly…

"Yeah, nothing screams Bros like pushing me to my locker every day." He so knew he was going to regret the sarcasm. Brady preferred his victims terrified and at the brink of tears.

"Well, why don't we fix that then. You do all my math assignments for the rest of the year, and I won't push you to your locker anymore. How's that?"

Wally despised that supposedly superior look. The jock's whole posture send, what Linda called testosterone-vibes, his gaze measuring and daring him to oppose him. There was no one in sight, heck he couldn't even call his teacher for help! The health-teacher also happened to be the coach who was blind to anything his star- boys did wrong. The guy would probably give HIM detention for keeping the athlete from getting to class.

Help or not, Wally still wasn't a pushover.

"Not gonna happen Miller. You wanna get your homework done, grab a pencil."

Wally braced himself as Brady grabbed his collar, pulled away from the classroom door and smashed him straight to a locker. He hissed as his already sore body made contact with the hard surface. He looked up to see Brady raise his fist. That smirk was back on his face and seemed to grow with each passing second.

'Great! More punching.'

"Should've said yes, freak."

Wally closed his eyes waiting for the first punch.

'Linda was so gonna kill him for getting his ass kicked again.'

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Klarion's were inhumanly red as he smashed another useless spellbook away from him. His magic was raveling from his fingertips, the huge and dark walls of his hideout cracking by the force of his rage.

"WHY!ISN'T!ANYTHING!WORKING!" The childlike scream echoed through the halls, the beginnings of an earthquake following. The cat merely meowed impatiently, after an eternity learning to get used to it's master's little tantrums.

Klarion turned to her pulling his dark and horn-shaped hair slightly.

"I'm trying you stupid cat, but nothing works!"

Another ball of red energy soon smashed the enormous pile of books, sending them flying around them. Teekl growled, just in time managing to jump out the way as a particularly book almost landed where she had just sat.

'Would you mind being just a little more careful?'

The cold stare-down between the two magical beings soon came to an end, as another wave of pain made both drop to the floor. Klarion moaned in pain, seeing at the corner of his eyes Teekl repeating the action. His eyes widened as he noticed that the cat's body was starting to fade, only to return back to normal but with great difficulty. As Klarion looked down at his hands, fear washed through his mind, seeing his own being having difficulties remaining existing as well. The stone floor was getting a little too visible to be good.

Soon the pain stopped, leaving the two figures gasping. Klarion managed to push himself up swaying slightly at the sudden loss of power. He picked Teekl from the ground, petting her black and orange fur. The cat was nearly passed out in his hands, her body shaking slightly against his chest.

This had been happening a lot lately. A few weeks ago it began as slight misfortune with spells. A few days after that he had noticed he could barely do any magic at all. Once his magic had been restored by hours of absorbing the mystical energy from any source necessary, the dizzy- spells and soon the lack of having enough power to stay material in this world.

Teekl was weakening day by day, unable to remain as his source of power. Klarion had dedicated all his time searching for a way to restore her energy using each and every spell he knew. Nothing worked. In fact, it seemed to make the situation worse for them, the intense use of magic draining them from their remaining power. And by the looks of the body spasms and fading, they didn't have much time left. Klarion held the cat tighter as the pet finally fell asleep in his arms.

With the flick of his hand a comfortable armchair appeared behind him, and tiredly sat down. He could feel his body resisting to uphold his magic, another dizzy-spell diminishing his vision.

Klarion's hand gently stroked the snoozing animal, while his face returned to it's less demonic appearance. His dark pupils gazed everywhere yet nowhere as he thought of his options. There really weren't any. Until Teekl would be able to be his anchor in this world, he'd need another.

It couldn't be permanent, and not just because he wasn't particularly fond of being dependent of some pathetic bug, having to be connected with something so… below him. But because the life forms of this world wouldn't be able to contain his magic for very long. Sooner or later it would burst out, shredding their soul and body in the process. Not that he'd feel pity. But he needed some time, and switching would be their only chance of survival.

Now he'd just have to find the right person…

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Ow, ow! OW OW OW!"

The Korean girl beside Wally groaned loudly at his wining. The moment she had seen her best friend enter the cafeteria with a black eye and bleeding, she had immediately dragged him to the school nurse. They were currently sitting on one of the beds, while the nurse went to get some pain-meds.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt this much if you'd just stand up for yourself." Linda had just finished wiping away all the blood, and turned to search an ice-bag for him.

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be his little chew-toy." Wally placed the ice-bag to his face, trying to ignore his aching head. Brady could really hit hard when he wanted to. "Besides, I don't wanna risk getting expelled cause I insulted the coach's favorite."

Linda wasn't convinced." You mean you don't want to risk other kids hating you for beating the most popular guy at school."

Wally sighed, running his free hand through his fiery locks. He leaned his back against the wall, not daring to look at the concerned eyes above his head.

It was no secret that he wasn't the most popular guy in school, nowhere close in fact. Besides Linda, who was also an outcast, he really had no friends besides his team and Roy. Being the bullied, science loving, freckled shy guy had really worked it's magic pushing him at the bottom of the food chain. He got off easy while every student just ignored his existence, sans Brady and the rest of the jocks of course. He really didn't want to make them hate him too.

A hand placed itself on his knee. Wally looked up to those brown eyes, who had stuck up for him since first grade.

"Wally, you know you shouldn't give a shit what those people think about you." Her expression was firm, keeping his attention on her. "Those people are shallow and stupid if they'd rather stood up for a guy who needs the support of the entire football team to punch a kid half his side."

He rolled his eyes at her. This was the typical comfort monologue they'd give any kid, but she wasn't letting him loose interest just yet.

"Remember when we began high school? When Maddison Earles and her gang called me a whore while I'd walk pass them, and send those notes to my locker? Or when they started a rumor that I worked as a prostitute so my parents could pay for their drinking?"

Wally's frown softened at that. He could still see how broken Linda had been. She had had to call him every morning to make sure he'd be coming too, just so she wouldn't have to go school alone. And when school would finally end her eyes would be red from crying. She never told her parents about the horrible taunting she had to endure every day.

"I remember this one day after PE, when Maddison opened her locker, only for a chemical placed inside it to explode on her face. The girl's face was green for the whole week."

Linda was smiling to him, a few snickers escaping her lips now and them. Wally blushed slightly, a smile of his own soon appearing.

"It didn't take for me very long to realize who had enough brains" Linda tapped his forehead playfully," to put together the right chemicals which, combined with her hair spray, would produce some green goo to cover her up for an entire week."

By now they were both laughing slightly. Wally had never gotten caught for his little prank, superspeed being a good help with a quick get-away. Linda stopped laughing after a while, her smile turning a little more solemn. Her eyes fell to her lap as she continued.

"I stopped caring what other students said about me that day. Guess I just realized whose opinion really matters. And Wally…"

Brown met green, as Linda brought her eyes back up.

"Their doesn't."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ


	2. And here we go

**Magic really sucks!**

**I really hated the first chapter I wrote, I was really tired when I wrote it and kept feeling bad for even publishing it. BUT the story idea was something I wanted to write about, AND thank you everyone who even bothered to read and review**

**About my other story: I will be able to publish the next chapter soon, but my freetime is on serious hiatus all my exams coming up. Thank you for being patient, I really like the first story and I got it all planned out, it's just taking me some time to write it.**

**PS: for those who don't know Linda Park, she's Wally's American-Korean wife in the comics, but I just made her his friend in this.**

**I'll really work this chapter better for you!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

As the school bell finally rang, the hallways were soon over- floating with teenagers. One of them being our very own Wally West. Using the elbow- technique he managed to crawl his way out of the sea of students, and straight to his next class.

For most students school was done for today. But if happen to be a guy taking advanced science with a fair coming only few weeks away and you haven't even started your project, then your day was faaaar from over. At least the football practice was outside the school so he wouldn't have to meet up Brady anymore.

Wally gulped as he arrived in the chemistry lab. The teacher didn't look all too happy with him, the heated glare burning him even through his glasses. The few people in this class sniggered at him slightly behind the teacher's back.

"So nice for you to finally join us . I expect you to return the initial notes from your project by the end of this class. We wouldn't want it to be any later than it already was two weeks ago, now would we?"

Wally nodded hastily, practically running to his seat. His face was bright red, hearing his classmates still laughing at him. He pulled his notes out, burying his face in them trying to block out everything else.

He bit his pen between his teeth as he tried to come up with an idea for his assignment. The formulas and equations ran around his brain, nothing coming together.

Suddenly the paper became hazy as a horrible dizziness struck him. Wally blinked his eyes rapidly trying to make sense of the world around him. While the voices around him became distant, a single whisper was ringing clearer and clearer.

Wally made an effort to stand up, when his legs stopped working all together. He dropped straight to the floor, holding his head as the creepy voice got louder. It was echoing in his head by now, clouding all thoughts from his mind. The pressure grew excruciating, now spreading all over his body.

He screamed in agony, desperately trying to reach out for his teacher who stood only a foot away. His hand barely touched the man's shoe, only to drop down when Wally couldn't take the burning sensation.

"H-help! Please!" He rasped desperately trying to get someone's, anyone's attention. Frustrated tears were beginning to form as the students around only carried on with their mindless chatter, like he didn't even exist.

"_No one will help you Wally_."

Wally's body started vibrating frantically as the whispering voice spoke right next to his ear. He turned around towards the voice, only to find the speaker gone. But the presence and the pain remained. Wally started struggling with every small speck of power he had.

"_You'll find that quite useless_." A cold hand placed itself on his forehead.

"Get away from me!" Wally's fear was replaced by anger. His eyes focused on where he thought the predator was, even if it seemed stupid to glare at the ceiling.

"_Shhh. Don't worry, this won't hurt. Too much_."

He could only gasp desperately for air, not even his loudest scream able to describe the amount of torture this was putting him through.

He felt like his limbs were slowly ripped apart, his heart seemed to stop on it's own. Like his body was forcibly shut down.

"No! STOP!" Wally's cries were ignored. "PLEASE! JUST STOP!"

His vision was beginning to fill with black spots, as he desperately tried to gasp for air. The pain was lessening, but the overwhelming sensation of levitation took it's place. Like his mind was now somewhere above all else.

His surroundings were nothing more than a blur anymore. His mind seemed to shut down, eagerly accepting the escape from the torture. His limbs were heavy and numb. Wally was fighting to keep his eyes open, when the creature's cold breath touched his ear again.

"_You should sleep. The hard part is something most people don't want to be awake to witness._"

Red demonic eyes flashed somewhere at the back of his mind.

Then darkness.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally squinted his eyes trying and failing to make sense of the multiple things happening around him. Silent talking, figures moving now and then not to mention those irritating beeps around him. Two voices sounded somehow familiar, the third one not so much. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but his mind only pushed him back to unconsciousness.

The next time he woke up, it was quiet. Wally curled his fingers around the soft cushion underneath him, the cool fabric oddly comfortable.

He groaned in pain, his body's unwell condition making itself known. His head felt like it had been hit by a thousand trucks. _What happened to him_?

"Wally?"A hand landed grabbed his, squeezing it slightly. For a moment he tensed, still not aware of his surroundings, but the first voice brought the old feeling of security that use to chase away the most horrible monsters.

His uncle.

Wally forced his eyes open. The world was still a little fuzzy, but the moment his eyes found his uncle, Wally could clearly see the warm smile of his mentor.

"H-hey."

Wally cringed at his voice. His uncle presented him a glass of water, which he eagerly accepted.

"Hey kiddo." Barry moved the glass from his lips to a table next to his bed, before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "How're you feeling?"

"My head feels terrible but okay I guess." Wally knitted his eyes in confusion as he tried to make sense in all of this. He turned to his uncle.

"What happened to me?"

"We're not sure Wally. The school nurse called us after your science teacher brought you here and told her that you just dropped from your seat in the middle of your class and started convulsing. The seizure lasted about ten minutes, but the time it stopped you were out cold."

Wally's eyes were plate-size after Barry's words. A seizure?! Was he serious?!

"How?" He asked disbelieved, and slightly scared. "I'm not epileptic and…"His uncle removed his hand from Wally's own to his shoulder.

"According the school nurse even people with no history of epilepsy can have a seizure. A little unusual at your age, but not impossible." Barry had kept his voice calm and reassuring, his gentle blue eyes not holding a single sign of deceive. "She said this would unlikely to ever happen again, but just in case told us to get an appointment with a doctor just to make sure."

Wally relaxed completely against the bed, sighing with relief. He trusted his uncle enough to push the issue from his mind for now.

But he couldn't quite shake this odd feeling he had. Like a silent whisper at the back of his mind, whispering that this was only the beginning.

He chose to ignore it for now as his aunt sprang in to the room, nurse in her tracks and pulled him to a bone-crashing hug.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Klarion stretched his neck, turning his head slowly from side to side. A satisfied smirk was grazing his features as he felt the control of his body and magic return to him stronger than it had been in a long time. He let out an amused laugh, as he ran his vessel's actions against their emerging in his head.

'_The silly child actually thought he could prevent me from entering his soul?_'

Teekl merely kept staring at him. She was far from amused, not to mention annoyed being the only one who kept her eyes on the bigger picture. Klarion had just given access in one of the greatest forces of nature, to a hormone- filled teenage boy with no idea what he could cause with a single misguided emotion. His body was a walking time-bomb, with triggers running all around him like air.

'_You do remember that your little vessel is currently running around your precious playground, with powers he has no control over_?' Not to mention any knowledge of.

"Yes I am aware of that, you stupid cat. Just letting myself feel the tiniest bit of better, since I almost died few hours ago."

The sarcasm in her master's voice didn't move her the slightest. Mostly because while he was up and running, she was currently completely powerless.

"_Well, we'll both be dead few weeks from now if you choose to delay his training_." Her meowing made the Witchboy stop his stretching and turn to her.

An amused smile with the blades of his teeth showing, he crouched down to her level. Teekl could feel the familiar aura of his magic surrounding them, gaining control and reaching each and every corner of their dimension. Even the shadows seemed to bow down at their master's return.

Nails played slightly with her ear, that arrogance making them twitch in irritation. The immortal didn't stop his actions.

"We'll let the boy sleep, eat and regain his strength for awhile. My, we almost managed to void him from all of his life force the last time we played with him." The cat was now in the hands of her master. Canddles around flickered rapidly before the fire died completely.

"Trust me. We'll get to play with our toy again soon enough."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**19:30 pm Allen residence, Central City**

Wally sunk his face to his pillow the moment he entered his room, wrapping his arms around it. He couldn't understand how he still felt so exhausted after a two-hour-nap. Granted, a forced nap, but still!

Blush rose to his cheeks as he thought about his whole class seeing him pasting out. They were probably laughing at him the whole time. He didn't even want to think about what Brady would do with this. He'd spend the rest of the year seeing bad demonstrations how he fainted. Brady would most likely even recruit his girlfriend to act as him, just wanting to bring out feminine side to every single student who's taunt for the rest of his life!

'_Arggg! I really hope Brady isn't coming to school tomorrow_.'

His cell beeped and flashed, bringing Wally out of his lone circle of self pity.

***You OK?***

Dick knows, figures. Probably his uncle telling Batman, he telling his protégé and here they were. Or then he just hacked the Watchtower again to find out why Flash skipped his monitor-duties this time.

Wally turned to lie on his beck and texted back.

***I'm good. Not gonna miss tomorrow's movie-night ***

***Good, M'gann finally agreed to watch something besides the Notebook. Wonder how Supes managed that…;)***

***Dude yack! I don't feel like pasting out again.***

***Ya jelling Wallman? You know if you help Megs with her cookies they might let in for threesome… ***

Wally snorted while reading his thirteen-year-old best friend's messages. Seriously, and Batman thought his protégé was an innocent little angel. Hate to be the one to break that bubble.

***Hah hah! Why don't ya just focus on creeping out over girl-cooties like NORMAL kids your age. ***

***Ouch, the evil midget jokes are back. Now I know your jelling ***

***Shut up, dude***

***I'm pretty sure I could do better things with my mouth…;D***

That little troll! Wally flipped his cell close, his best friend's laugh very imaginable in his ears. Things never changed between them. Not that he wanted them to.

Wally glanced at the alarm in his nightstand.

**19:47 pm**

Nowhere near his curfew, but he was just so tired. He didn't even feel like getting up and changing. He kicked the switch on the wall with his foot, allowing darkness fill the room. Wally pulled his blanket underneath him and covered his body from neck below.

It took him five seconds to fall asleep.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

_Route-signs flashing. Tires screeching. A terrible crash. People screaming and crying. Ambulance and police arriving. A body dragged to a hospital. Red-eyed figure watching him in the crowd._

_Blood._

Wally woke up with a gasp, practically falling from his bed. He covered his face in his sweaty and shaking hands. His heart was beating millions of miles a minute, head slightly dizzy from sitting up so soon.

His body felt ice cold, somehow familiar sensation spreading all over him. Like ice covering his spine.

Just a dream. Just a dream. Wasn't real. A nightmare. A dream.' Wally repeated the mantra in his head over and over again until his breathing evened out.

He looked at the clock, barely making any sense with the numbers.

**00:01 am**

_'Oh c'mon!'_

Wally lied back down, curling around the blanket tight. He really didn't think he could fall asleep after that.

It wasn't that the dream had been traumatizing, no. Over the years he had seen far more horrifying nightmares than a car-crash, some of them even forcing his uncle to send him having therapy-sessions with Canary. But those dreams usually involved something mission related. He had never even witnessed a car-crash. Well, not one without some supervillains causing it that is.

It was the vividness that left him shaken to his core. He closed his eyes trying to block out the memories of the blood and heartbreaking cries of people around.

He could have sworn he had felt something…touch him. His forehead had this weird tickling feeling.

The thought of someone being in his room made him shudder.

_'Get a grip Wallman! Not your first, and definitely not your worst nightmare ever. Probably just some aftershock from the whole seizure episode.'_

It took Wally four hours to fall back to sleep. And even out cold, he still couldn't shake that feeling away with those red eyed currently observing him from the shadows of his room.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Okay, so this was a little better. I hope you guys thought so too. In the next chapter Wally and Klarion finally meet up once again.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews, I really appreciate someone being even slightly interested**

**Now I seriously gotta start studying !**

**Bye guys!**


	3. Misery business

**Magic really sucks chp 3**

**Misery Business**

**Writing again, enjoy!  
**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Next morning came all too soon. The nightmare that made him stay up for hours was now forgotten, after an especially delightful dream about watching as Candy-men chased Chocolate- dragons. _Yeah, weird._

Wally forcibly pushed himself out of his bed, showered, dressed up and marched downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen he found his Uncle already eating breakfast, while his Aunt was running frantically around the kitchen, grabbing random papers as she went. Iris stopped her pacing noticing her nephew, and despite her obvious distress hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning Wally. Are you feeling alright sweety." The teenager normally would have whined and groaned in embarrassment, complaining about being too old for all the affection, but Wally just settled for rolling his eyes. He couldn't fight the small smile though.

"I'm fine, Aunt-Iris. Just a little tired." Iris pulled back eyeing him worriedly. "Are you sure you're ready for school? We can always call…"

"Yes, I'm good." Wally cut her off, amused by all the doting. That didn't seem to lessen no matter how old he got."Aren't you gonna be late for work?"

Wally heard Iris gulp, and soon the two speedsters were left watching as the woman became the human-whirlwind once more. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and jacket, gigging her pockets for car-keys.

"I'll be late! Foods in the fridge! Love you! Bye!"

The door slammed shut. Wally turned to see his sitting Uncle chuckling to his bread. "And she says I'm always late." Barry ceased his laughter smiling at Wally. "Now.." The scarlet Flash finished his bread, before standing up and walking over to him. "How are you _really_ feeling, kid?"

"I-I'm fine Uncle-Barry."He stuttered. Barry raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Is it school?" Wally mentally groaned. "No." He replied shortly.

"Is it the seizure?" Barry shot right back. Seeing his nephew cringe slightly Barry gripped his shoulder a little. Wally shook his head.

"Is it both?" A nod. "You're worried about what Miller will do."

That wasn't a question. Barry knew about the bullying and Brady. After a whole year since Wally had moved to live with them, Barry had been completely unaware of any problems at school, and the perfect grades had been no give-away what-so-ever.

The twelve-year old had behaved wonderfully at home. Doing all of his homework, cleaning when asked, never complained while on patrol and always just smiling and looking so… _happy_.

But every bubble had to pop.

One day Wally came home with his hood pulled over his head, covering his face completely. With great difficulty he and Iris got the boy to pull down his hood, revealing a black-eye. Hours of interrogations, comforting and crying, Barry was ready to maim the guy.

They had talked to the principle about it, but even after all the detentions and lectures Brady still picked up on his nephew. After crossing a certain line, Iris had marched with her mama-bear anger and demanded that Brady Miller would be expelled from school. The head of the school had peed himself, but thanks to the huge bribes the school got from Brady's father, the jerk still roamed around the hallways.

"Look, if causes trouble today, call me." Barry had him in a bear-hug. "I'll come and pick you right up, alright?"

Wally blushed at his Uncle's words. He wasn't some little kid, whose knee needed to be kissed after an owwie. His pride didn't allow that. He was a superhero for crying out loud! He'd handle some idiot on his own.

He still wrapped his arms around Barry's back, hugging back. Just because he wouldn't make the call, didn't mean he didn't appreciate someone waiting at the other end.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"_Wally_!"

He soon had his arms full of Linda, as he stepped out of his Uncle's car. He spitted some of his friend's black hair from his mouth while hugging her back more awkwardly.

"I heard what happened. You okay?"

"I'm good." Wally reassured her. After a minute he pulled free, turning to his smirking Uncle.

"Thanks for the lift, Uncle Barry."

"Anytime Pikachu!" Wally growled at his Uncle in humiliation. Linda snorted next to him.

"Pikachu?" Her amusement made Wally glare warningly at Barry, daring him to elaborate the matter. His Uncle didn't seem to get the hint. He merely smiled at Linda brightly, just dying to share the legend of the most embarrassing nickname ever.

"My little nickname for him. When he was about five, I took him trick-or treating on Halloween. Wally had a small cold, but insisted that I'd take him anyways. My wife made him a Pikachu-costume."

Wally covered his face in his hands, knowing exactly how this story would end.

"So, at the first house there lived this elderly woman who had never heard of Pokemons, asked Wally what his costume was…"

Oh god!

Barry's voice adopted a childish tone as he repeated Wally's exact words.

"I'm Pik-a-achoo!" Linda nearly fell over from laughing at his Uncle perfect imitation of his sneeze, leaving Wally blush bright red. He looked around making sure no one else heard the tail, not that they'd live long enough to tell about it. Tears were raining down Linda's cheeks, her giggles turning to gasps of air.

"Awww! Did anything else happen on that particular evening?" Linda smirked at him evilly, her tone remaining ever so polite. _Too polite_.

And as always, his Uncle didn't catch on.

"Well after the sneeze, he wanted to demonstrate Pikachu's powers to her when he accidently…."

"Alright! See ya after after school!" Wally slammed the car-door shut, and motioned Barry to go. Confused by his nephew's reaction, he started the engine and drove to work.

Wally turned to look at his friend.

"You're soooo not gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Not on your afterlife, West."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, you really don't remember anything about the seizure?" Linda asked in a hushed tone.

The moment they had entered the building, everyone had stared at him, whispering behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear. At least some had the decency to stop talking when he turned to them. Even teachers glanced at him weirdly.

"No." Wally answered picking up his books from his locker. "One second I was staring at my notes, and the next my uncle was trying to wake me up."

He pushed his locker shut, walking side-by-side with his friend. Linda shot some freshmen a glare, who ceased their gossiping and staring, bright red turning sinking their eyes to the floor.

"These people aren't gonna leave me alone for awhile are they?" He asked sighing.

"Nope. Not for a while."

Halfway through his first period, he had this strange feeling like something was missing.

Let's check.

A boring teacher lecturing about the corruption and destruction they'd all cause the society.

_Check_!

Linda being the only one who actually took notes in this class.

_Check_!

Spitballs hitting his back every second.

_Che_- wait! No. No spitballs. Not a single one. Usually Brady would have covered his shirt with those things by now.

Wally turned around to see if Brady had picked a new target or something. Narrowing his eyes at the empty seat where his long-time-foe usually sat, he ignored the glares he got from Brady's friends and turned around.

Eventually he shrugged. Maybe Brady was sick or something.

A knock on the door interrupted the teacher. The whole class followed with their eyes as the woman opened the door, revealing two figures. The principal, and some boy.

The raven-haired boy was about their age, wearing a huge black coat that reached the floor. His blue eyes looked huge with all the eyeliner circling them, his ghostly pale skin waking him look almost sick. His pants were covered with chains plus the collar around his neck. He had a superior smirk on his face as he eyed the class amusedly.

"Mrs. Lawrence." The principle spoke up. "This is Kyle Warren, an exchange student from Canada." The teacher eyed the student, not hiding her distaste particularly well. Kyle only smirked wider.

"I assigned him to your class. I trust you can you can fill him with the basics." The principal turned to Kyle. "If you have any problems with your schedule come to my office." Nodding to his co-worker once more, the head of the school walked out of the classroom.

"Well umm-so you wish to tell something about yourself, Kyle?" The boy glanced at the class, before smiling.

"Don't worry sugar. _Everything_ they'll need to know they'll find out." Kyle answered cheekily. Wally just stared at him oddly while everyone else around him snickered.

Kyle's eyes turned to him. A shiver ran along his spine as those ice-cold pupils seemed to see right to his soul. Wally felt trapped by those eyes, his body frozen in place.

Kyle finally released him as the outraged teacher did her best to remain her calm composer, and motioned him to sit in the back. The short boy walked to his seat not giving anyone a second glance. Sliding to his seat, Kyle placed his feet on the table, and leaned back in his chair.

Mrs. Lawrence swallowed and continued talking spitting every word.

"I trust you'll all be very _nice_ to your new classmate." Kyle winked at her, making the vein above her eyebrow twitch.

"Let's continue."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Lunch was surprisingly quiet with Brady gone. The jocks were still huge jerks, but for the first time since Wally couldn't remember someone wasn't throwing away his food, or aiming it at him. He and Linda could just sit by themselves without someone ruining the moment. The girl's eyes were stuck to the screen of her cell. Linda smiled suddenly, showing a picture she had found from his Facebook profile.

"Who's this?" Wally choked some of his lasagna, when a picture of Artemis appeared before his eyes.

"No one." He replied hurriedly, drinking some water to swallow the food."Just a friend."

"She's pretty."

"A _friend_." Wally insisted.

"Do you like her more than just a _friend_?"

"No! She's blond."

"You like blonds."She answered as a-matter-of-factly.

"Not Artemis- kind!"

"So her name is Artemis?" Linda looked at the picture once more. "Pity, you two would be so cute together." She said her voice dreamy, with a mix of hint.

"Like you and your dream-boyfriend Batman?" Wally smiled teasingly at her glare.

"I was eight!" Linda defended. "I got over it!"

"Is that why he's still your screensaver?" This earned him a tomato on the forehead.

"Guilty pleasure oh mister future-Wonder Man."

Wally was just about to reply, when a scream pierced through the cafeteria. He turned around to look at Alyssa Trascott, the head of the cheerleaders, future prom queen and a long-time girlfriend of Brady Miller. The girl was sobbing uncomfortably on the floor with the Squad doing their best to console her. Alyssa gripped her cell in her fist, as she sobbed into her friends shoulder.

Wally and Linda looked at each other in confusion, Linda mouthing a 'what's going on?'

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at the Coach walking over the disoriented cheerleader.

"Trascott! What on earth is the matter?" When Alyssa made no effort to explain, the girl holding her answered.

"She got a text from Brady Miller's mom. He was in a car-accident last night." Alyssa's sobs grew louder, leaving everyone at the cafeteria quiet.

Wally felt sick, his night- terror suddenly flooding back to his mind. He had dreamed of a car-accident. He had seen it. There couldn't be a connection, could there…

'What am I talking about? It was just a nightmare…'

He swallowed painfully as he watched the Coach escorting Alyssa to the nurse with the help of her friend. Hushed whispers soon filled to cafeteria, leaving Wally feeling shocked and oddly guilty.

'_Why would I feel guilty_?'

"Wally, what is it?" Linda was looking at him worriedly, still a little shaken from before.

"Nothing." He reassured trying to sound as convincing as possible. At the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of Kyle sitting at the furthest table, staring at him with cold calculating eyes.

The guy had shown no reaction when Alyssa had freaked out, just sat there sipping his drink. He was carefully eyeing Wally, like expecting a reaction of somekind.

"Everything's fine." He repeated.

Wally could've sworn Kyle's eyes flashed blood-red for a moment there.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**16:00 pm**

Wally threw his bag on the floor and jumped straight to his bed, burying his face in his pillow. The day had been mentally exhausting. The weird new kid, Brady in the hospital. His life just really liked to screw with him, didn't it.

"Tough day?" Came the childish voice above his head.

"Aaaaarg!" Wally screamed shooting up in his bed, slamming himself against the wall. He was still holding the pillow tight in his arms. To his unimaginable horror, he knew the figure sitting on the edge of his bed. The blue-tanned boy sat there watching him amusedly.

"Hello Wally."

_'Hello Wally?_'

_'Hello Wally!?'_

They douche who killed Nelson, caused Zatara to become Nabu's host, caused Zatanna to lose her father and almost killed each of his friends like a thousand times, was just sitting there in his house like some old friend! Wally restrained himself from lashing out to strangle the Witchboy once and for all, and pulled the civilian-façade.

"W-who are you?" He tried to make it sound as scared as he could. Well, even freaked out than he actually was."What d-do you w-want from me?"

Klarion looked like he was about to burst out laughing, eyeing him like the biggest idiot on the planet. "Skip the act Kid Flash, your secrets were revealed to me when I reached your soul."

With that he stood up, looking around his room curiously.

Wally on the other hand gaping at the spot, the pillow crushed in his arms. His heart would look like a straight line if hooked in a monitor right now. Panic covered his brain at the mention of Kid Flash. Okay, mostly on Kid Flash.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

Klarion paid no mind to him as he continued staring at his bedroom. The Lord of Chaos walked over his bookcase, pulling one out. Wally was dumbfounded to say the least as he watched Klarion browse the pages, eyeing them distastefully.

The boy threw the book away, before turning back to the speedster. He scoffed at the redhead's face.

"Don't tell me you're still processing this. I haven't even made it to the best part yet."

"I'm not Kid Flash."

Klarion tilted his head to his side, his smirk reforming on his lips. He stood in front of the bed, looking at him like a cat.

Speaking of which…

Where was Teekl?

"She wasn't in the mood for teleporting." Klarion answered his unvoiced question. Wally turned to him in shock. '_How did he…'_

"Read your thoughts? I already answered that question." Klarion snapped his fingers making a chair appear behind him. Witchboy sat down, never taking his eyes of the teenager. "Think back. You'll figure it out."

Confused and still frozen from shock, he wracked his brain. First Klarion said hi, revealed his secret identity and then he… WAIT! Reached his _soul_?!

"And we have a winner." Wally wanted to punch the bastard back to his dimension. He felt a whole new level of violation, like someone would have read your live-long diary or something.

Klarion rolled his eyes at his thoughts. "Please. Trust me when I tell you, there was nothing in there that I haven't seen dozen times in two decades."

_Alright, that's it!_

"What do you want from me? Why'd you reached or looked or _raped_… or whatever to my soul? Why'd you come to my house? Why…"

Wally was cut off with a wave of a hand. His lips slammed shut against his will, refusing to open up again. Releasing the pillow he still held, Wally tried to open his mouth with his hands. It was the same as trying to rip your way through a rock with your fingernails.

Wally made a move to attack Klarion, when series of visions and memories struck his mind like a lightning bolt. And he had the experience to compare with.

_The pasting out in the classroom. Desperately reaching for his teacher. That voice next to his ear. Those red eyes. His nightmare. Kyle._

Oxygen burned his lungs like acid. The salt from his tears had the same effect. His limbs felt familiarly numb, his body convulsing like crazy. Wally managed a muffled scream sealed by his still locked lips, fully aware that no one would hear him. His Uncle and Aunt were still at work.

He felt a cooling breath tickle his ear. Sharp nails pressed deep to his skin, leaving red marks. Wally looked up to see a completely unmoved Klarion, who just glared at him

"I'm not in the mood for any more idiotic questions. I have a busy schedule and trust me, as much fun as it is to see you in pain Kid Flash…" Klarion pulled his face to meet those red orbs. "…there are plenty of things far more important than you at stake here. So, to make this a little less painful for you and the people you care about…"

Klarion's eyes flashed taking away the body-wracking pain, leaving Wally gasping for air. He felt blood-drop fall down to his nose, as those sharp nails pierced through his skin.

"…you shut up, and listen before you'll kill someone else."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**You can probably guess who Kyle really was;)**

**Yes, I'm a bitch for leaving you hanging like this I know that. So sorry! Will carry on soon enough, and you'll get to see how this conversation between Wally and Klarion end.**

**As for the Pikachu- story, I don't know how I came up with that. Saying it just sounds a lot like a sneeze and some little kid doing it would be cute**

**Next chapter: Wally figures out his situation, AND there's the Young Justice movie might coming up. Good luck Wally**

**Hope you liked it, apologies if you didn't. Any misspells or bad character description, let me know I hate doing that Feel like an idiot after those, ANYWAYS….**

**Have a good weekend!**


	4. Silent Despair

**Magic really sucks chp 4 'Silent Despair'**

**Writing again**

**Enjoy!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

'W-what do you mean kill someone else?' Wally thought in confusion cringing as the nails pulled away from his skin. Klarion sat back down snapping his fingers. Wally felt the invisible force holding his mouth shut disappear.

"What are you talking about?" He repeated out loud. Klarion merely smirked.

"You know…"The Lord of Chaos leaned forward."I find you intriguing. Most people would have wished for something a little more… theatrical when they want to avenge years of humiliation. But you pick the good old classic car accident _AND_ you let the guy live. I have to say Flash Spawn, I did not see that coming."

"Are you talking about Brady?" Wally sat up from his lying position, feeling his anger spark at how nonchalantly the Witchboy talked about someone's life. "I had nothing to do with his car accident, and I definitely wouldn't kill him! He's alive in the hospital right now!"

Klarion leaned back against his chair groaning. "Haven't you paid any attention to what has happened to you lately? Your 'seizure', the nightmare, your bully getting hit by a car… you're the Junior-Genius Wallace, put it together. "He watched intently as Wally's eyes widened, details forming the puzzle.

_The presence he had felt during the seizure. The cold hand. Those eyes._

_Kyle_.

"What did you do to me, you son of a bitch." Wally's voice was deadly cold by now. The ugly truth of hurting someone struck him deep. Brady might not be the nicest person around, but he was still a defenseless civilian. One of those people he dedicated his life to protect.

Klarion's face adopted it's demonic features, his amused smile long gone.

"You should watch you tone boy. What you did to that Miller-kid, is _nothing_ compared to what I can do." Klarion's voice seemed to shake the whole bedroom, the lamp flickering dangerously. "Because I'm in a decent mood, I going to do this a little easier for you." The room settled in place.

"You've probably noticed that Teekl isn't present at the moment." Wally nodded slowly, still not understanding what the villain's pet had anything to do with this.

"Oh, she has every bit to do with this. You see, you've just taken her spot as my vessel. Gongratulations." Ignoring the venomous sarcasm and the mind reading, Wally's mouth shot open at the words 'spot' and 'vessel'.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"Wally exclaimed in shock, still trying to wrap his mind around it. No way was he going to be the guy's lap- cat!

Klarion cringed at his thought. "Believe me, now that would be highly bothersome for the both of us. All I need you to do is to work as my connection in this dimension for awhile."

"And makes you think I'd do that?" Wally shot back.

"Honestly, you never had any choice in the matter since I already planted a part of me to your soul."

Wally had never felt so… stained. He grasped the front of his shirt, as if to touch and feel that thing in him.

"Get that thing out." He rasped, swallowing the vomit back to his stomach. He could have sworn he had just felt that thing move.

Suddenly he felt light-headed as something inside of him reached out. Like a force was floating out in waves. Klarion seemed to notice that too. The Witchboy took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes to obtain some of that energy.

Klarion let out a laugh.

"Now why would I do that? You're a natural at this."

"_What am I doing_?!" Wally yelled, terrified at how his furniture once again begun to move. He felt like his entire being was spreading all over his house, his physical form becoming weightless and detached. He blinked furiously to maintain eyesight, different glints of his house flashing before his eyes. He could see everything he, or the peace of Klarion's power inside him, was doing.

The kitchen chairs were floating in the ceiling along with the clean plates on top of the sink. Curtains kept opening and closing on every window, the doors slamming at the same pace. Basically everything not attached to the floor was flying in the air.

The power-spill stopped dead as Klarion mumbled something Wally couldn't understand. In a second all energy left his body and Wally sank back on the bed. He could distantly hear every object flying follow his lead.

"That was your powers taking control, triggered by all your negative emotions. I'd be lying, if I'd say I wasn't expecting something like this happening. But with training these should even out soon enough."

"Training?!" The young speedster yelled. "Look Freak Boy, you're gonna take the devil seed or whatever, out of me right now! THERE'S NO WAY I'M BEING YOUR VESSEL!" He roared at Klarion, now only inches away from his face.

Rage was met with an adamant stare, as the Witchboy eyed Wally like a child throwing a tantrum.

"No."

"Fine. Then Doctor Fate is just gonna have to rip it off." All air was cut out of his throat as a Klarion's hand closed around it, the demon's face still unnaturally stoic.

"Let me make something perfectly clear. If anyone, and I mean anyone finds out about this, that Miller-brat won't be the only one plucked to the heart-monitor. And the funny thing is, I don't even need to lift a finger to do it. "

Sharp teeth flickered with light, as the Lord of Chaos was back.

"You already saw what happened the next time you were mad. Only time will tell who'll be next. " Klarion leaned next to his ear to whisper.

"And by the time you'll realize exactly how much you need me, you will kneel before me and beg for my help."

Wally was left there alone, as the Witchboy vanished, leaving no trace of ever being there. Wally just sat there, his body refusing to move, breathing rapid. He could still feel the cool breath against his ear, as those words kept running around his mind.

'_Only time will tell who'll be next_."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally jumped in fright as his cell rang. Stumbling to his own feet, his face soon met the floor. Wally groaned in pain and pushed himself up. He took the phone from his desk, doing his best to get his act together.

"Uhh- hi."He said squeakily.

_"Dude, where are you?_" The annoyed voice came from the other end.

"Dick?"

"_No, it's Santa. Of course it's me, where are you?_" His best friend asked again.

"Home…" Wally answered slowly.

_"You forgot didn't you?_" When the Boy Wonder received no answer, he groaned. "The movie-night, remember? We agreed to help M'gann cook us snacks."

_Oh shit!_

"R-right! I-I'll b-be there in a flash!"

_"Dude, are you okay?_"

"Dick, I…"

Wally wanted to tell his best friend the truth, he really did. Words however were clued to his throat. He couldn't get his friends involved in this. Klarion had already made it perfectly clear what would happen if he did. With a part of Klarion inside of him, there was no telling what he could make him do.

As much as he hated it, he was on his own.

"I'm just tired. Busy day at school you know. Lot's of homework. See ya!"

_"Wal…!"_

He ended the call.

**_YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ_**

**20:08 pm, Happy Harbor**

It had taken him about ten minutes to clean the mess his little episode had caused. Wally had done his best to organize everything to their normal place. The kitchen and his Aunt's and Uncle's offices had taken a little more time, all their papers lying around. He had just stuffed to a one big pile, hoping Aunt Iris wouldn't find the remains of her favorite sculpture. The broken dishes had been thrown out, along with anything else glue couldn't fix. How the Hell was he going to explain all this?!

_'Guess I'll be hiding in Mexico for awhile_.'

A piercing scream made Wally drop the bowl of popcorn in his hands. M'gann had jumped on her boyfriend's lap, hiding her face at the crook of his neck. Connor just wrapped his own hands around her in a comforting gesture, looking quite disgustedly at the screen himself. Kaldur, who sat on Wally's right, had long-forgotten his snacks, blue eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly. Robin on the other hand, was giggling to his drink, probably glancing at the hidden security cameras.

The Glow, was the title of the film they were currently watching. Wally could never forget the first time he had seen the movie during one of their sleepovers with Roy and Dick when he was twelve. Oliver had ditched the kids to take Dinah out on a date, leaving a punch of youngsters all alone with junk food and television. Let's just say that Wally hadn't slept a bit that night. A cause of a very strict no-movies-rated-way-above-your-age rule, set by his none too amused Uncle. The worst part was, he had been the only one to freak out!

Dick and Roy had whispered 'Here's Johnny!' to his ear the whole night. Of course after seeing how freaked out he was, they stopped teasing and stayed up with him. They might be a pain sometimes, but they were still his brothers.

But the little troll still wanted to mess with him, so he chose the specific movie just for Wally. And judging the way M'gann was squealing with terror, this movie would be the last of it's kind.

"Freaking out yet Baywatch?" Wally turned to glare at the female archer whispering tauntingly at his ear. In her hand was a freshly filled glass of soda.

"Not a change Arty-"He shot cheekily back."In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't the one who bailed out when the guy grabbed the axe." She huffed.

"Please. This flick replaced all my cartoons when I was a kid. "She looked down to see the mess of popcorn in his feet. She smiled amused.

"But I see someone still gets a little jumpy."

"DO NOT! I dropped it when M'gann hit me by accident!" Wally ignored the she-didn't-hit-you looks he was getting from Connor, still glaring at Artemis.

"_Riiiiiight_. Whatever holds your ego together."She dismissed him and sat on the floor, whispering something to Robin's ear, making them both snicker. Wally leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. He focused his gaze back on the screen.

Wally flinched inwardly as the crazed-up lunatic was back on the screen. Those insane eyes reminding him of the previous events earlier today. His mind wandered to the image of Brady Miller currently lying in hospital bed, his parents and girlfriend crying over him. A horrible tinge of guilt crushed his insides once again.

Anger followed soon after, as his mind drifted off to Klarion. The demon expected him to follow him around like some obedient lapdog after all this shit he had made him go through. Yeah, not gonna happen! Wally might not always be the smartest guy on the block but he wasn't stupid. There was no way Wally was going to accept the help of some douche who had tried to kill him and his friends hundreds of times. He would figure this out by himself, just like with the Speed-formula.

Wally just couldn't shake this horrible feeling that this was going to be so much harder.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, are gonna tell me what was with earlier?" Wally snapped his head towards his best friend. The movie had ended twenty minutes ago, not that the redheaded speedster had even noticed. The others had stayed at the living room, the two younger boys being charged with bringing more food. Wally had been reluctant at first, knowing very well Robin hadn't forgotten their earlier interaction on the phone.

"Well?" The acrobat pressed.

"Dude I told you. I was just tired, alright. No big." Wally insisted, grabbing more chips from the counter.

"More like freaked out."

"By freaked out you mean-?"

"Gasping and shuttered like you had seen a ghost." Robin took the bowl of chips from his hands, the sharp baby-blue eyes practically visible behind the sunglasses. "I didn't say anything since I know how you feel about discussing your social life with the team, but-"

"But, there's really nothing to talk about. I'm fine!" Wally really hoped his supposedly light tone didn't sound as grim out loud then it did in his mind.

Robin studied him intently, looking for signs of deceive. The speedster forced himself not to look down. Eventually Robin nodded, dropping the subject for now. Instead he moved over the fridge to search for drinks.

"How'd you like the movie?" Robin quipped. "Still scares ya?" Wally huffed at his friend's quirk, sensing the teasing smile on his friend's face.

"As if!" He replied happy that the questioning was over. "I'm not exactly a little kid anymore you know!"

"Little kid? You saw this film like a couple years ago. Even I wasn't scared, and I was like ten."

"Well excuse me for not having complete psycho-town on my watch like you!" Wally couldn't keep the smile spreading on his face even with his friend's teasing.

"Touché. You're probably right, though. Unlike my villains, who are the very definition of evil, your villains would probably ground you for life if they'd find out about our little horror movie stunt."

Wally blushed bright red at the mention of his long-time companions. The Rouges. Those guys had always had a soft spot for him, refusing to join bigger-league bad-guy- gangs who'd hurt their "baby". Wally really couldn't help but love them right back.

"They wouldn't ground me for life." He sputtered back. "Probably just lock me up in the same room with Jamie's My Little Pony DVDs, trying to wipe out each trace of bad influence, then they'd lecture me to death. Then we'd probably hug for hours, until Uncle- Len would take me home. But like I said, no grounding."

"What's with you and attracting villains. The Rouges, Jinx…"Robin raised his other eyebrow in a hinting way. Wally shot him a mean look.

"We were never a couple you know. I just helped her from a tough spot, and she returned a favor. That was it. I don't even know where she is right now."

His shoulders sagged, the pink-haired girl smiling widely at him somewhere in his memories.

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean to bring her up like that." Wally brushed off his friend's apology.

"It's cool."He assured offering a smile that really didn't reach his eyes. "Jinx left because she had to. She didn't want to risk her connections with the bad-guys to danger me. It's just-"

He stopped talking as Connor walked in to the kitchen, Wolf walking beside the young Kryptonian.

"Artemis send me to fetch you two. You're taking too long." Superboy swayed in his feet in an awkward manner, still not so could with social situations. Wolf noticed his friend's discomfort, nudging his foot gently with his head. The teenager scratched the creature behind the ears as thanks.

Wally cleared his throat, bringing the original happy-speedster smile back. He grabbed the bowl of chips and drinks in his arms, starting to make his way over to the fellow teammate.

"Sure dude! Let's go- arggh!"

Snacks dropped all over the floor as Wally clutched his head. It felt like a boulder was crushing his brain. He registered someone catching him as his legs gave out, yelling his name. Wally let out a pained yell as the horrible sensation increased. Tears were leaking from his eyes. Flashes appeared once again in front of his closed eyes. None of them made any sense.

_Sparks of fire and gold._

Just as the images were becoming clearer, they stopped. All blackness took over, and soon the world was gone.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJY**

"_Wally?_" A voice called from above him. Wally groaned as his physical existence made itself known. His body felt drained, like someone had squeezed all energy out of him. His head was sore making the pillow under it feel uncomfortable.

He forced his eyes open, frowning as his surroundings looked like a big blur in his eyes. Wally blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the fogginess. The shapes and colors were starting to make sense, and soon Wally recognized his team standing above him. They were all gazing down at him with concerned expressions.

All but one.

"Hey guys-"He croaked. "Where's Artemis?"

They looked at each other, silently debating who should speak out. Their troubled silence only increased his worry. What was going on?

Finally Robin spoke up.

"Wally, what do you remember?"

"I-uh…" Wally racked his brains, trying to make some sense of all this. "I remember watching the movie and going to the kitchen. I-I think that's it."

Kaldur made his way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His usually collected face was now full of worry.

"You passed out, my friend. Robin and Superboy said you were in extreme pain, and yelling something incoherent. "

Wally's eyes widened at that, a lump forming in his throat.

_'Oh God, not again! Not her! He couldn't have….'_

"Where's Artemis?" Wally insisted ignoring all looks he was getting. Robin sat down beside him. The Boy Wonder bit his lower lip.

"Before you passed out… there was an accident-"Wally swallowed hard, nodding the younger boy to continue.

"We don't know why or how, but the television just… exploded on her. Batman took the whole thing apart, but he didn't find any malfunction or anything that would've caused it to blow up."

'If you only knew…'

"How is she?"

"She's in coma right now. We called her mother and Green Arrow, they should be here soon."

Wally sagged to his bed. His eyes burned with threatening tears, but he forced them back. He couldn't look at any of his teammates, who were all set on looking at him.

He had caused the explosion, he just knew it. He could feel it. He had already send two people in coma and almost destroyed his own house. The core placed inside him caused a disgusting wave of pride to fill him, one that he did his best to ignore. The thing seemed to be mocking him and his misery.

The thought of Artemis lying in a bed, completely still as a corpse made him sick to his stomach. A very similar sight somewhere in Central City hospital.

And more would come.

Wally had made up his mind.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a sec?" He asked weakly. The team looked unwilling to leave in such a state, especially Robin. He opened his mouth to protest but Wally cut him off.

"Please- I-I just need a moment." He pleaded. After what felt like eternity, his friend relented motioning everyone else to leave. Batman's protégé shot him worried look, before exiting along with his friends.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The metallic door clammed shut, leaving Wally alone. He diminished the remains of his pride, closing his eyes and pleading.

_'Fine.'_

"Had enough I see."

Wally didn't even jump when Klarion appeared right where Robin had sat just a few seconds ago. The blue-skinned boy was studying his nails, not showing any sign of interest.

"I'll train with you." Wally forced out eyes fixed on Klarion.

A smile spread wide, the Witchboy still not looking up.

"Knew you'd see it my way."

"But I have conditions!" Wally shot at Klarion, making the other boy finally look up to his eyes. His eyebrow rose a little.

"Oh. And those would be-"He coaxed.

"You'll teach me how to control this. You'll teach me how I can live a normal life without hurting people. If I ever start having one of those episodes again you'll save whoever is in danger, and that includes everyone. You won't do that freaky mindreading crap, and when you find a way to fix you old vessel, you take this thing off of me and leave me and my family alone!" Wally took a deep breath before continuing.

"In exchange I won't tell anyone and I'll keep the core safe."He finished.

Klarion eyed him for a moment, expression somehow amused that he was making demands.

"Want that in writing, or is my word enough for you?" The Witchboy asked barely containing his laugh, causing anger perk up in the Speedster.

"Whichever makes you keep your promise." He answered venomously.

"Deal-"Klarion chirped like a child. "But I have my condition too." He added voice much darker, making Wally gulp.

"Which is-? "He asked.

Klarion leaned closer, that evil smile showing his fangs. Wally's breath hitched as Klarion was once again only inches away from his face.

"Remember when I told you that when you'd give up you'd kneel before me and beg-?"

_OH HELL NO!_

"-I would very much like to see it."

_What had he gotten himself into?_

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've been so caught up with actually having freetime so I forgot to write.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, likes and above…..all reading this I'm still processing the fact that someone actually is interested with what I write. Weird…..**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed, hope I didn't screw this for you completely and I'll work on keeping up with updating schedule**

**Bye ya all!**


	5. Temper tantrums

**Magic really sucks chp 5**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, had to work on my other story. But here the new chapter finally is**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and patience!**

**Enjoy!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Mount Justice Infirmary 21:16 pm**

Klarion vanished into thin air just as Wally's uncle ran to his bedside. Barry's rushed words melded into incoherent mumbling, as the man checked his body for injuries. Without the mask his uncle looked completely exhausted.

His blue eyes were practically glassy, dark bags forming under them along with new wrinkles. Wally always felt amazed at how he could make his uncle age decades just by getting himself into trouble. Amazed, and extremely guilty.

After a while Barry gained control of his speech with a calming breath, and placed his hand on to his nephew's cheek.

"Okay there, kiddo?" Wally managed a weary smile.

"Never better. You?" Barry scoffed, poking his forehead playfully.

"Keep your priorities straight, Pikachu. I'm not the one lying on an infirmary- bed with a crazy-worried aunt waiting for me at home."

"Neither am I the only one lying on an infirmary bed." Wally reminded sadly. His uncle's shoulders sagged, blue eyes dropping a little. The younger speedster felt Barry's thumb run across his cheek, wiping a single unnoticed tear falling from Wally's eye.

"She'll be alright, kid. She's strong." Wally merely swallowed the lump forming in his throat and nodding. He didn't trust his voice to be steady enough to answer. Not when he knew the real cause of her misfortune.

It felt so wrong! It felt wrong to receive everyone's comfort for what he had done. What he had caused and would probably keep causing if Klarion would break their deal. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to be treated like a victim. They should lock him up! Send him to Belle Rev! Heck, kill him!

Before he'd kill someone else!

But that wasn't an option. Wally's mind wondered to his last conversation with Klarion.

_The Witchboy looked at him with malice, that self-observed smirk still very much intact as the redhead was kneeling for him on the cold floor. Wally had spat on his face the moment the blue-boy had made that little 'bow and beg'-comment._

_In anyone's eyes it would be an impressive stunt, but considering this was the one and only Lord of Chaos, he might as well have played Roulette with a fully loaded revolver._

_All Klarion had to do was flick his fingers a little and Wally was like a marionette on the floor, strings attached to the supervillain's mind. And he could do nothing but curse the douche very loudly in his head._

_"I must say, nothing pleases me more than seeing a baby-hero, once so formidably annoying, kneeling before me. A little entertainment before bedtime, wouldn't you say?"_

_"Fuck off!" Wally hissed while desperately trying to push himself up. He was getting tired of this puppet-show crap._

_"Tsk, tsk,tsk" The foe patronized him."Such language. You've kissed your mother with that mouth?"_

_Wally's struggles seized for a second at the mention of his mother. Rage began to pour from his mind to his body, the vibrations making the floor beneath his body crack. Soon the cracks spread all over the walls, making every piece of furniture either explode or shake._

_None of the destruction was caused by his speed._

_For a moment his mind was completely black, like all consciousness thinking in his head was clouded leaving nothing but pure aggression and a figure Wally couldn't recognize from himself. Nothing more than pure, raw emotion and rush._

_And it felt good._

_"Must've hit a sore spot I see." Klarion observed nonchalantly above him, eyeing the increasing mess with a thoughtful look. "You are definitely going to take a lot more work than I first assumed." By now the room looked like a bombsite, and Wally didn't look much better._

_After a few seconds of perfect euphoria, the speedster snapped out of his trance-like state. Blinking his eyes furiously the boy let out a scream as the scenario made sense to him. Wally's abrupt action made the destructive energy freeze alongside him. Something that Klarion took very careful note for._

_Deciding to stop this little mishap, Klarion's eyes flashed bright golden and soon gravity took control once again. Luckily for the Witchboy, his little spell over this room made sure that no one would be aware of what had just happened._

_No one but him and his gasping companion still on the ground._

_"You promised you'd stop me if I'd do anything like this!" Klarion rolled his eyes at the accusation._

_"It's hardly my fault that you have so pathetically little control over your emotions. No wonder you've already almost killed two people in such little time. Honestly, if something so little as mentioning your mother…"_

_"Don't talk about her!" Wally's voice broke slightly._

_Klarion opened his mouth to retort exactly how he felt about the insect talking back to him, but seeing the emotionless and still shocked look on Wally's face he let it go._

_"Nevertheless, I still want to heat that begging tone of yours." Wally looked up to him with an outraged expression._

_"Are you serious?! After what I just went through without the so-called 'help' you promised to offer you're still going to make me beg?!" The aggressive energy in Wall perked up again, but Klarion managed to focus his own power to settle it down again._

_"In one word: yes. And as for me not helping you, our conditions involved someone being on the line of getting hurt. You throwing a tantrum to a punch of furniture hardly qualifies as a 'life-threatening situation'. Besides, I wouldn't have allowed you to spend all my powers completely."_

_Klarion's furious glare became the devilish smile again._

_"You sick son of a bitch."_

_"Flattering will get you nowhere. Now…" Klarion motioned Wally with his hand."Dazzle me."_

_Wally fumed with anger and disgust but closed his eyes defeated. The words of plead tasted like vomit mixed with leftovers from school cafeteria._

_"Will you please, please, help me." Oh if all the villains could see him now! How the mighty had fallen. "Please."_

_Klarion's silence was no doubt just to annoy Wally, which by the way worked brilliantly, the villain spending an entirely too long while to look down at him amusedly. Like Wally was some kid mistaking him as Santa._

_"Very well then." The Lord of Chaos answered as if Wally had asked him in his own accord. With a snap of a finger the speedster found himself back in the bed, the room around him in perfect condition and his body once again in his control._

_"We start training tomorrow. I'll pick you up. Whatever you do, don't let anyone, especially your uncle know about this, and I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what happens to you and your family if you do. If redeemed necessary, I'll keep you in my place until this is all over."_

_Wally remained dazed as he watched the Witchboy prepare himself for a quick departure. Klarion threw him one last look before taking off._

_"I cleaned your house before your Aunt and Uncle came home."_

_"And what about Artemis and Brady?" Wally questioned, understanding just how he had ignored the obvious. "Can't your magic cure them?_

_Klarion's look was unreadable._

_"No." His voice was so monotone and lack of any emotion that it was impossible for Wally to tell if he was lying or not._

_Then Klarion was gone, and soon after, his uncle showed up._

"_Wally?_" He snapped out of his daydreaming, throwing his uncle a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm good, sorry just a little out of it I guess." He shrugged half-heartedly trying to ease Barry's concern. "You were saying something?"

"I said that your Aunt managed to get you an appointment with a doctor. That's another seizure already and the way your team described it, they're getting more and more intense."

'_Oh, he had no idea_' Wally thought sadly mentally groaning at the idea of going to a hospital with a condition none of them could help him with. Not to mention going near so many people who's health was in fate's hands. The thought of causing someone to die in surgery because of his phobia of needles, made Wally dread for the day already. Klarion had better be there.

"When's the appointment?

"Next Tuesday after school. Don't make plans for that day."

Taking the situation he had in hand right now, he didn't know if he could keep that promise to his uncle. his screwed up life somehow always managed to plan ahead without him.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally had insisted on seeing Artemis alone before going home, despite Barry's and the Team's clear dislike towards the idea. And as he entered the infirmary she was kept in, he knew exactly why.

On the white-sheet bed, lay a weak and struggling figure with an IV stuck to her hand. She was stuck in ventilation machine, the mask turning white and then clearing out once again, prove to him that she was still alive. Her skin looked sickly pale, her face missing the familiar strength and confidence Wally had always secretly admired.

Next to her bedside was a dozing Paula Crock, sitting on her wheelchair while holding her daughter's hand in her own. Wally could see the tears that kept floating down from her eyes even in the woman's sleep, a snore coming out as a sob occasionally.

Wally walked over to Artemis, careful not to wake her mother, lowering his hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" He breathed shakily. "I'm so sorry you got involved in this." He ran his thumb across her skin gently.

"You're gonna be alright, okay. You're gonna be fine. Y-you have to be." Forcing his tears back, Wally closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing them tight shut. They were burning with held fear and sorrow, but this was not the time for them.

"I'm doing this for the people I care about. The League, the Team, my Uncle and Aunt and-" his voice became stronger.

_"for you."_

"I'm doing this for you."He finished, giving her shoulder one last soft squeeze.

Although it was probably only in his imagination, but for a second there he really thought he saw Artemis's eyelid to stir a little, as if in understanding. He dismissed the idea quickly as his uncle called him, saying it was time to go home.

Wally cried himself to sleep that night.

**_YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ_**

The next morning Wally woke up groggily from his restless slumber to a Saturday. He was relieved to realize there hadn't been any nightmarish visions of someone's near-death experience, so apparently Klarion kept his word.

A delicious aroma of pancakes reached his nose, making his stomach talk to him rather loudly. Wally frowned standing up as his feet felt like jelly. Not to mention they hurt like he'd had done million laps around the world.

Getting a foothold, Wally dismissed it as a simple muscle-numb from sleeping in a bad position, and walked stumbled downstairs.

"Morning Wally!" His Aunt greeted from the living room sipping coffee and reading a newspaper on the couch. Instead of her normal work-clothes she was wearing a pair of old jeans and a Subway-T-shirt. Her long red hair was on a messy topknot.

"Morning Aunt Iris." He yawned. "Where's Uncle Barry?"

Iris's smile fell. "He's at Mount Justice to check on Green Arrow. He's not taking Artemis's… accident all too well." She said the archer's name carefully, probably if afraid of his reaction.

"Oh." Any hope of him being in a good mood was officially gone, as blond hair brought back some unpleasant memories. But also a promise.

Speaking of which…

Didn't Klarion say that they'd start training today?

Wally's eyes shot wide. "What time is it?" He asked his aunt hastily. Iris was taken back by his nephew's change of mood. "About ten a clock. Why?"

"Shit" He kept voice quiet, knowing his Aunt's great dislike for swearing."I-uh.. I gotta go out today!" Wally ran to the kitchen, stuffing a pancake quickly to his mouth, flushing it down the throat with a gulp of apple juice.

"Wally" Iris walked to the kitchen."We talked with your uncle, and we think it's for the best if you'd stay home till the appointment. That means no school and no hanging out." She said apologetically.

"It's okay! I'll be with Linda. She'll call you if something happens!" He lied keeping a straight face while couching his dinner.

"Please, Aunt Iris! Pretty please. You trust Linda, don't you?" Wally tested, hitting Iris's conscience. She gave him a look.

"You know I do, but this isn't about that. Something could really happen out there, and we just don't want to take any changes. "Her tone was slowly approaching the end-of-discussion zone.

"We'll be at her place. Her parents will be there if I get another seizure. And Linda went through that first aid- class last year." He was winning and he knew that. Iris took a deep breath looking very reluctant, but eventually nodded.

"Alright" She agreed." But if anything goes wrong we better get a call, young man." Iris looked at him sternly, her green eyes burrowing to his soul. Wally forced himself to keep a straight face and nodded furiously.

"You got it!" Leaving his aunt in the kitchen, he stashed upstairs to get dressed up. Wally let out a small hiss as his sore leg hit a stair.

What was with his legs this morning?

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

He managed to muffle his scream as Klarion suddenly stood only inches away from him. He had barely brushed his teeth, not even having enough time to change from his PJs, when the Witchboy had (unannounced) puffed out of nowhere.

"Hello Wallace."

"Don't call me that." Wally pushed Klarion further away from him, ignoring the distasteful look he got in return.

"Shall we start then?" Wally looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean right here?! With my aunt downstairs?" He stopped himself from yelling, glancing at the door.

"Of course not here, you imbecile. What we're about to do requires much more space and endurance. Your rotten teenage hole is nothing of the sort." Choosing to ignore the comment about his room, Wally threw his hands up in the air as a questionable gesture.

"Where then, Freak Boy?"

"My place of course." He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, shall we go?" Klarion asked impatiently.

Wally cleared his throat motioning down at his PJs. "Aren't you gonna let me change first?" He asked.

His world flashing and turning around him before disappearing completely was the only answer he got.

_'Damn Witchboy!'_

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Central City Train station, 10:16 am**

A teenage girl grunted as the same perverted man who had sat next to him the whole trip reached for his hip again. Delivering a well deserved punch straight to his nose, a satisfying crack brought a smile to her face for the first time since she had last been here.

She brushed some dirt from her jacket, smiling down at the disorientated man.

"Your mama never taught you not to treat a woman like that? Let this be a lesson to you the next you try to touch a girl like that." She looked up to see a bunch of security guards approaching a little too fast. She grabbed her bag and took off, dodging the people around her.

The men were yelling for her to stop. The girl disappeared around the corner, her eyes flashing bright pink, causing a huge pile of boxes to cover her track. Out the door and straight to the streets. By the time they got out, she'd be long gone.

She stopped her running to catch her breath. Spitting some saliva from her mouth, she took a pair of sunglasses from her bag and placing them over her eyes. She pulled her hood over her head, and stepped in to the sunlight.

As expected, people passed her without a second glance. She took her phone from her pocket, checking the GPS- map.

Satisfied, the phone was placed back and pace was increased.

She had work to do.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Aaaand here it was! I'm sorry if the chapter totally bored you, nothing special really happened:/ But I promise that when the training chapter comes up we'll see some magic and action.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews once again And for your patience of course, I've had so much freetime that I've spend doing absolutely nothing. Sorry about that.**

**I just noticed the funny little error on my story title. 'Survive if he wants to survive' What the Hell was I drinking?! Seriously!**

**Anyways…. Please review, and have an awesome brand new year**

**See ya!**


End file.
